Les Douze Maudits
by Okasan-Hoshi
Summary: Dans un monde parallèle Hinata victime d'une malédiction doit se lancer dans une quête afin de faire tomber des démons et un dieu, elle sera accompagnée de ses amis eux aussi victime du même Mal. Mais entre ses devoirs et ses désirs que choisira-t-elle...? Le manga Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. GaaraxHinataxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

Il était une fois dans des temps immémoriaux, vivait un être, créateur de toutes choses vivantes. A la fois omnipotent et omniscient, il était le gardien et le bourreau de là où il vivait, il donnait la vie mais la reprenait également.

Sur son passage les fleurs s'épanouissaient, les arbres grandissaient, les animaux en ressentaient plus la faim, il faisait tourner le soleil et la lune, modeler les nuages et faisait tomber la pluie.

Mais malgré tout, ce dieu -puisqu'il en était un- se sentait seul, horriblement seul... En effet même s'il était accompagné d'animaux, de plantes, aucun ne vivaient avec lui et le moment venue tous rentraient chez eux avec les leurs. Sa tristesse se transformait parfois en colère immense qui engendrait des ouragans, des volcans en éruptions et autres catastrophes qui éradiquées la vie qu'il avait construite de ses propres mains.

Et lorsque, enfin il reprenait ses esprits, un deuil lui alourdissait le cœur devant tant de vie qu'il avait retiré injustement, devant tant de paysages qu'il avait détruit... Alors il faisait en sorte de tout réparer la nature repoussait, reprenant ses droits sur les terres calcinées, détruites, arides ou même pire...

Un jour alors qu'il réfléchissait le dieu eu une idée qui changea sa vie. Mentalement il envoya une invitation à tout les animaux de la Terre, les priant de venir lui rendre visite et pourquoi pas de lui tenir compagnie le temps d'une soirée. Promettant au douze premiers une récompense dont il ne précisa pas le résultat...

A son invitation douze animaux répondirent présent, le rat intelligent, le bœuf fort, le tigre hautain, le lapin aimable, le dragon sage, le serpent silencieux, le cheval rapide, le mouton benêt, le singe malicieux, le coq fraternel, le chien protecteur et le sanglier borné.

Les animaux et le dieu s'amusèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, l'être connu ainsi un nouveau sentiment inconnu jusqu'ici : la joie, il avait connu la fierté, la compassion mais le fait d'être heureux lui était totalement étranger. Chaque instants passer auprès d'eux lui réchauffait son cœur et il souhaita que jamais ne s'arrête ce moment. A l'aide de ses pouvoirs ainsi il tordit l'espace temps pour faire de son domaine un endroit où la durée n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux...

Cependant, fatigués, les animaux souhaitèrent prendre congé afin de rentrer chez eux retrouvez leurs familles. Le dieu refusa d'abord puis devant l'insistance de ses nouveaux amis brisa la barrière qu'il avait crée de lui même...

Des centaines voir même milliers s'étaient écoulés... Les animaux comprirent qu'ils ne reverraient jamais les leurs et tous se mirent à pleurer, devant cela le créateur s'emporta et demanda la cause de cette souffrance, d'une seule et même voix les animaux répondirent

« Gentil Dieu, nous sommes heureux d'avoir passés ces moments avec vous, nous pourrions les revivre nous le ferions, mais nous ne souhaitions pas … CELA »

De rage et de frustration la divinité maudit les animaux présent d'un malheur sans précédent pour eux, ils devraient vivre leur vie avec leur créateur caché de tous et une fois leurs morts venues leurs âmes ne pourraient trouver le repos, elles erreraient à la recherche d'un nouveau né et lieraient leurs âmes à celui du nourrisson.

« Nous nous retrouverons tous lorsque le temps viendra... »

Les animaux silencieux ne purent qu'accepter leurs malédiction la sentant déjà peser sur leurs épaules...

Le rat fut le premier à mourir, le lapin le suivit peu de temps après...Le dragon fut le dernier à rendre l'âme, mourant dans les bras de son dieu il ne put que s'adresser une dernière à son créateur

« Ne soyez pas triste d'être seul mon gentil dieu, vous nous l'avez dit vous même, nous nous retrouverons tous lorsque le temps viendra... J'espère qu'avoir passer un peu de temps avec nous vous auras rendu ne serait-ce qu'un peu … heureux... ? »

Ce fut les derniers mots de dragon, son corps se mit à briller et des lumières semblable à des lucioles l'emportèrent vers les étoiles...

Le dieu passa le reste de sa longue existence plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, un jour il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, les plantes moururent tout autour de lui et les arbres auparavant forts craquèrent en laissant leurs écorces meurtris...

Le dieu se sentit flotter, partir de son corps... Mais il n'était pas triste... Il savait que quelque part, ses douze amis l'attendaient...


	2. Chapter 2

-Ryû-sama ! Ryû-sama réveillez vous !

La jeune femme ouvrit soudainement les yeux, sur son front de petites perles de sueur brillaient. Ses grands yeux d'une jolie couleur lilas clignèrent encore un peu puis se reportèrent sur la vieille femme venus la réveiller.

-Vous faisiez un cauchemars Ryû-sama ? Vous avez le visage très pâle...

-Merci Kaede, ça va ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemars... Mais plutôt comme … Enfin je ne pas trop c'était à la fois si réel et si confus... Comme un souvenir lointain...

La vieille pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et observa sa cadette qui se releva sur son matelas, elle passa ses mains sur longs cheveux noirs tirant sur le bleu nuit. Dans sa poitrine une once de fierté apparut, sa protégée devenait de plus en plus belle au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

-Faites attention à vous Ryû-sama, le petit déjeuner est prêt. Prenez le temps de vous habillez et venez manger. Cela vous feras le plus grand bien surtout que nous avons une journée chargée n'oubliez pas.

-Oui j'arrive tout de suite.

La demoiselle attendit que la vieille sortit de sa chambre pour sortit de son futon, et se plaça devant sa coiffeuse, elle s'observa dans le miroir et vit qu'en effet elle était bien plus blanche que d'habitude et ses cheveux encadrant son visage accentués encore plus cette sensation. Son regard continua sur ses cornes. Elle les toucha du bout des doigts, même si elle vivait avec depuis sa naissance jamais elle pensa qu'elle ne s'y habituerais un jour. Ses cornes ressemblaient beaucoup aux bois des jeunes cerfs qu'elle avait déjà vue avec Kaede dans la forêt mais en plus allongé.

Décidant de ne plus y penser elle s'habilla de sa tenue de prêtresse, et noua ses cheveux après les avoirs attachés.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger Kaede l'attendait à genoux au sol devant leurs repas, elle lui adressa un regard plein de tendresse et sourit :

-Vous me rappelez moi quand je n'était encore une jeune fleur Ryû-sama, à l'époque j'eus beaucoup de popularité vous savez !

-Kaede... s'il vous plaît appelez moi Hinata... Cela me met mal à l'aise quand vous m'appelez sama..

La vieille femme comprit le malaise de sa cadette mais … Elle ne pouvait faire autrement... Elles mangèrent ensuite toutes les deux discutant de la journée qui allait se déroulée.

C'était une journée importante car ce soir Hinata allait célébrer l'esprit du dragon qui veillait sur les habitants de son pays avec une danse traditionnelle, beaucoup de monde allaient se déplacer et un festival avait même était mis en place devant le sanctuaire qu'elles occupaient toutes les deux.

Après le repas alors qu'elle allait dehors, Hinata s'arrêta devant une statue de bois représentant un dragon, la créature gueule grande ouverte semblait la fixée d'un regard dure, ses griffes puissantes tenant une perle d'une poigne de fer, son long corps reptilien et ses cornes semblablement ressemblante aux siennes.

Elle ne se reconnaissait aucunement dans cette image là.

La jeune femme était très douce, bienveillante, très loin d'être féroce ou même colérique, elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait preuve d'un courage sans faille ou de ce qui aurait pu la rapprocher du dragon adorait par les habitants de son pays... Et quelques parts en elle cela lui fit mal...

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par des voix derrière, une mère et ses deux enfants s'approchaient d'Hinata, mains dans la mains. Quand les bambins là virent ils se précipitèrent pour lui attraper les mains et s'écrièrent joyeux :

-Ryû-sama Ryû-sama nous avons besoin de toi ! C'est notre maman avec son bébé dans le ventre c'est pour bientôt !

Hinata souris aux enfants et se tourna vers la femme puis remarqua son ventre rond, signe d'une nouvelle vie en construction.

-Bonjour Ryû-sama, excusez les enfants ils sont tellement excités en ce moment...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je les comprends, j'étais comme eux lorsque ma petite sœur aller bientôt naître.

Pas tout à fait, mais cela personne n'était supposé le savoir...

-Ryû-sama... Je … Je voulais savoir s'il était possible que vous bénissiez mon enfant... ? Vous savez c'est mon troisième... Et à mon âge cela commence à être dangereux... Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...

Hinata fut touché par cette maman, se souciant du sort de son enfant sans penser au sien... Elle s'approcha de la femme et après lui avoir demander son autorisation se mit à genoux devant son ventre, elle posa ses mains sur ce corps arrondi et sentit une chaleur très douce. Sous ses paumes elle sentit du mouvement, de légères vibrations, ceux d'un petit cœur innocent qui attendait patiemment de naître.

Elle murmura une prière qui devait protéger l'enfant du mauvais sort, éloigner les esprits et faciliter sa venue au monde.

-Je ne peux vous dire son sexe, mais je sens que c'est un enfant qui sera très résistant ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

-Merci Ryû-sama, merci pour votre soutien envers nous ! La femme accompagner de ses enfants s'inclina et allèrent prier à la statue de dragon.

Hinata souris en entendant le claquement des mains qui résonnent dans le sanctuaire, elle aimait prendre soin des gens qui venaient lui demander son aide... Elle n'était peut être pas la représentation parfaite du dragon mais elle était celle qu'elle voulait que les habitants voient.

La journée passa doucement ponctuée par l'arrivée des habitants venus prier au sanctuaire, en plus des habitants venus aider à préparer tout ce qu'il fallait pour le festival, des stands de nourritures, de pêche aux poissons pour les enfants, des vendeurs de masques... Le cœur de la jeune femme se remplit d'une agréable chaleur en voyant toutes les personnes s'activant pour tout construire avant ce soir.

Elle alla elle même se préparait car la jeune prêtresse avait pour mission de devoir faire une danse très importante afin d'éloigner les mauvais esprits et attirer la chance sur les habitants, éloigner les maladies, assurer de bonnes récoltes aux paysans ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses.

Cette danse se déroulait également le même soir que onze autres chorégraphies, onze autres personnes qui comme Hinata étaient la représentation d'une divinité, onze personnes prisonnière de leurs corps différents, mais aucune d'entre elles n'étaient venus la voir, d'ailleurs elle non plus ne s'était jamais déplacé. Se regardant dans sa coiffeuse elle observa ses cornes, est-ce qu'elles aussi avaient des choses comme ça ?

Alors que son esprit divagué, Kaede frappa à sa porte, elle fut surprise de voir la jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées. La vieille observa ses bois qui d'années années ne cessaient de grandirent et même s'ils ne semblaient pas gêner Hinata elle réfléchissait à un moyen de la soulager.

-Ryû-sama, ne vous inquiétez pas vous aller être parfaite ce soir, je vous ai emmener votre kimono pour commencer à vous habillez.

-Oh merci Kaede, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous …

S'installant derrière elle, la vieille commença à brosser les longs cheveux de sa cadette, elle aimait la douceur soyeuse qu'elle sentait en les touchant.

-Dites Kaede, est-ce qu'un jour je verrais les autres... ?

-Les autres ?

-Ceux qui sont comme moi … Je veux dire, je ne sais déjà pas grand chose sur moi, pourquoi je suis comme ça, pourquoi moi surtout … Alors les onze autres je ne sais même pas où sont-ils...

Kaede soupira doucement, il était venus le jour où elle devait tout lui dire... Elle continua de la coiffer et commença

-Ryû-sama... Hinata, la jeune fille surpris releva les yeux. Tu as était choisis par l'esprit dragon, ça tu le sais, pour qu'il puisse survivre à travers les âges. Il est venus en toi lors de ta naissance car l'ancien élu est mort quelques minutes avant ta mise au monde et lorsque tu rendras ton dernier soupirs il te quitteras pour aller trouver une autre enveloppe charnel.

Hinata resta silencieuse, oui elle connaissait cette histoire par cœur.

-Onze personnes sont comme toi, elles aussi représentent un animal, je vais te montrer attends ici.

La vieille prêtresse sortit de la chambre et revint quelques instants après avec un rouleau entre les mains. Elle le posa devant la jeune femme qui le déroula, un dessin dessiné au pinceau apparut presque aussitôt, il représentait douze animaux en cercle autour d'une homme, ou d'une femme elle ne su dire, au long cheveux noirs.

Parmi les animaux elle vit le dragon, tout en longueur il était très bien détaillé, de ses moustaches à ses bois en passant par ses écailles jusqu'au bout de ses griffes et enfin de la pointe de sa queue. Hinata observa les autres animaux tigre, lapin, singe, rat, bœuf, coq, cheval, chien, sanglier, serpent et enfin un mouton.

-Est-ce que ce sont les animaux des personnes comme moi … ?

-Oui Ryû-sama. Le plus proche de nous se trouve à plusieurs jours de marche dans une autre contrée, c'est le Tigre. Je les vue une fois lorsque vous n'étiez encore qu'un bébé, c'était déjà un enfant très arrogant et fier de lui même.

\- Le Tigre était venus ici ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne me souviens plus, je crois que c'était suite à un voyage qu'il faisait, avec toutes sa troupe bien entendus il était partit rendre visite aux autres animaux. Mais je ne sais pas dans quel but.

Hinata regarda sur le rouleau le dessin représentant le félin, le tigre semblait féroce et impitoyable. Si, enfant, un tel sentiment l'habitait, elle n'osa pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait être maintenant.

-Et, le plus éloigné se trouve être le mouton, qui est à l'autre bout du pays. Moi même je n'y suis jamais allée.

Regardant le dessin elle s'attarda sur la personne au milieu, quelque chose de magnétisant se dégageait de ce dessin, un fort sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit et sans qu'elle ne puisse plus rien contrôler des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et s'écrasèrent sur la feuille, défigurant ainsi les dessin à l'encre noir...

Elle voulut continuer mais Kaede d'un geste doux de la main l'en empêcha

-Pourquoi Kaede ?

-Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt... Ryû-sama...

Le soir vint enfin, Hinata enfin prête observa le ciel noir où brillaient par milliers les étoiles, elle pria pour que la fête se passe bien. De sa chambre elle pouvait entendre le bruit des gens dehors, un doux brouhaha semblable à un bruit de ruche.

Kaede vint enfin la chercher, lorsqu'elle apparut les habitants furent ébahi devant tant de beauté et de grâce, dans son kimono couleur crème où était broder un grand dragon dorée, ses cheveux relevés laissaient apparaître sa nuque, seules ses deux mèches encadrant son visage ne furent pas touchés.

Hinata alla au centre de la scène et après s'être inclinée vers tout les spectateurs s'immobilisa, attendant le signal des musiciens.

Les notes de musiques s'élevèrent soudain, les instruments à cordes vibrèrent en même temps qu'Hinata s'élançant au rythme de la mélodie. Son corps se rappelait automatiquement les pas qu'elle devait... Un pas en avant, faire un demi tour sur la gauche, levait au trois quart son bras droit la paume de la main levée vers le ciel... Baisser légèrement les genoux, faire de nouveaux un demi tour, effectuer un cercle de ses bras, quelques pas sur le côté... Lever la jambe gauche plié à 90 degré tout en attrapant son éventail dans sa manche, elle l'ouvrit d'un coup de poignet...

Kaede observait avec fierté la jeune femme qui semblait transformait dans cette danse...

Quelque part... Dans le sanctuaire... Le rouleau de Kaede reposait dans son étui... Le couvercle soudain fut projeté en l'air... Le rouleau s'éleva et se tint en suspension en l'air, Il se déroula d'abord doucement, on pu ainsi revoir le dessin des douze animaux mais l'homme qui se tenait au milieu, ne se trouvait plus là... Le rouleau continua de se déroulait dévoilant plus de choses chaque secondes...

Et finalement à la fin du rouleau on retrouva le dessin de l'homme, celui-ci s'illumina et semblable à des traits de pinceau sortit du rouleau, se ressemblant en une boule de lumière et sans prévenir explosa...

Le sanctuaire éclata projetant des pans de mur, de la pierre et tout autres affaires sur la foule qui hurla de peur. Hinata fut elle même projetée suite à la détonation, elle atterrit brutalement au sol et se releva péniblement. Une de ses côtes lui faisait terriblement mal et un goût de fer envahit sa bouche. La jeune prêtresse regarda autour et son estomac se noua, tout étaient détruit, les enfants pleuraient à la recherche de leurs parents ou sur le corps de ceux-ci inanimé. Les gens cherchaient les membres de leur famille pour s'enfuir, les torches qui étaient tombées mirent le feu aux bois des stands, les poissons rouges de la pêche pour les enfants gisaient mourants au sol. Hinata aperçut plus loin au milieu des cris et des corps la famille qui était venus la voir plus tôt dans la journée...

Les deux enfants pleuraient et hurlaient au dessus du corps de leur mère qui ne bougeait pas... Le cœur d'Hinata se serra violemment dans sa poitrine, elle fut prise d'une nausée qui la fit vomir. Un goût amer lui brûla la gorge, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais que c'était-il passer ?

Elle s'élança vers les enfants, s'agenouilla à côté de leur mère

-Ryû-sama ! Aide notre maman ! On ne veux pas qu'elle meure, s'écrièrent-ils.

Hinata la mit sur le dos, elle compris immédiatement qu'elle n'allait pas survivre, une pierre du mur l'avait percuté au niveau de la tête faisant couler énormément de sang.

-Ry... Ryû-sama...

Elle avait murmurer ses mots tellement doucement qu'Hinata dû se concentrer pour l'entendre...

-Ryû-sama... Je... Je vous en prie... Sauver … Mon bébé... Protéger mes enfants... Par pitié...

-Calmez-vous...

-Pitié Ryû-sama... Protégez... Mes enfants...

Hinata se retint de pleurer encore plus... Elle sortit de sa manche de kimono un petit couteau qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle pour couper des herbe dont elle avait besoin lors de ses balades en forêt.

-Cela risque de vous faire mal... Tenez bon...

Hinata planta la lame du couteau dans le ventre de la femme, l'un de ses rôles dans le sanctuaire était également de s'occuper des femmes qui accouchaient en éprouvant des difficultés, elle avait déjà pratiquer une césarienne mais sa main tremblée toujours autant. La maman émit un gémissement de douleur, et alors qu'Hinata sortit le bébé du ventre de sa mère celui-ci cria de colère qu'on l'es extrait de son cocon de chaleur.

A peine remise de ses émotions la prêtresse posa le nouveau-né dans les bras de sa mère, et tout en pleurant elle la remercia avant de rendre son dernier soupir... Ses deux autres enfants hurlèrent en pleurant la mort de leur maman, leurs cris calma le nourrisson qui était sans doute surpris de tant d'agitation.

-Hinata !

Kaede arriva vers elle en courant son bras droit pendant mollement le long de son corps.

-Kaede tu est blessée ?!

-Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas ! Écoute moi tu dois partir tout de suite ! Il faut que …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle resta bouche bée par ce qu'elle vit, Hinata se retourna...

Un homme au long cheveux noirs se tenait derrière elle, il l'observa silencieusement avant de se pencher vers elle... La prêtresse ne pouvait bouger, un sentiment au fond d'elle naquit, mélange de joie et de peur qui la clouait sur place, l'homme n'était pas blessé et ne comportait aucune trace de poussière du à l'explosion. Il semblait également très calme.

-Ryû... Cela faisait si longtemps... Je suis heureux de voir que tu m'as attendu tout ce temps.

-Je ne vous permet de me parler comme ça ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? S'écria la bleu.

L'homme fronça des sourcils.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi … ? Après toutes ces années que nous avons passer tous ensemble ? Il est vrai que j'ai sans doute un peu changer mais toi aussi, j'ignorais que tu étais une femelle...

-Je ne vous connaît pas ! Et je n'ai pas envie d'être votre amie après ce que vous venez de faire !

Se redressant l'homme vit toutes les personnes au sol, les dégâts, les enfants pleurants... Il se retourna vers Hinata et dit d'une voix froide :

-Tu sais que je peux faire bien pire... Mon âme a été enfermée dans ce rouleau pendant 1000 ans... J'ai perdu sans doute 90% de mes pouvoirs... Mais maintenant que je suis revenus nous allons pouvoirs tous nous retrouver... dit-il en tendant sa main vers Hinata qui d'un geste le repoussa.

-Je ne pourrais jamais cautionner ce que vous venez de faire ! Je dois protéger ces habitants et je ne vais sûrement pas suivre leur bourreau !

Les yeux de l'homme se firent perçant il pris une moue de dégoût sur son visage et son corps fut entouré d'un halo violet.

-Alors tu ne me laisse pas le choix, je vais devoir prendre de force ce que tu aurais dû me donner de bonne volonté... Adieu, mon amie...

Il tendit sur bras paume en avant vers Hinata et le halo poursuivit son chemin sur la jeune femme qui ne put rien faire. Elle sentit presque aussitôt son cœur se serrer au sens propre du termes, un bruit sourd lui parvint dans les oreilles, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer malgré sa bouche grande ouverte, le monde autour d'elle tournait... Elle regarda l'inconnu devant elle...

Un flash... Elle le revoyait immatériel, une coupe de saké dans la main... Souriant...

-P... Pourquoi... Kami-sama...

Ces quelques mots suffirent à l'homme pour se déconcentrer une demi secondes et cesser ainsi son étreinte mortel, Hinata dû se retenir sur ses bras pour ne pas tomber au sol.

Des souvenirs revinrent à l'esprit du dieu ressuscité, des souvenirs doux... La mort de Ryû...

Un choc derrière son crâne le sortit de cette mélancolie, la vieille Kaede en avait profiter pour lui lancer une bouteille de saké bénie, le liquide brûla la peau de la divinité qui se tourna vers la vielle prêtresse. Avec ses pouvoirs il l'envoya valser contre les ruines du sanctuaire...

-Kaede ! Noooooooooooooooooooon ! Cria de désespoir Hinata.

Ignorant leur agresseur elle courut au chevet de la vieille femme, celle-ci respirait très faiblement, mais elle parvint cependant à ouvrir les yeux et dit à sa cadette dans un ultime effort

-Hinata... va au sanctuaire du … tigre. Ma sœur est là-bas, elle te donneras les herbes qui me soigneras... Sois courageuse... Je survivrais...

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience... Hinata pleura en hurlant... La journée avait si bien commençait, et maintenant autour d'elle reposaient des morts, blessés, orphelins, veuves ou veufs, tant de souffrances engendré par cet homme... Ce monstre... Une rage sourde monta en elle alimenter par un feu de revanche, Hinata n'avait jamais connu autant de colère de toute sa vie...

La jeune prêtresse se tourna vers l'homme qui n'avait pas bouger

-Vous savez ce que vous êtes ? Lui cria-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas un dieu ! Un dieu de bonté n'aurait JAMAIS fait ça ! Vous n'êtes même pas un dieu !

La rage d'Hinata continua d'augmenter tandis que la pluie se mit à tomber, l'eau se rassembler autour de la jeune femme sans qu'elle le remarqua... Tout ce qui suivit fut brouillon pour la femme, une rage horrible s'empara d'elle et une lumière aveuglante fut son dernier souvenir avant qu'elle ne sombre à son tour...

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres un homme vit un trait de lumière parcourir le ciel...

Un bruit d'oiseau... Le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles des arbres... Le silence bénéfique... Hinata ouvrit lentement les paupières, elle se trouvait dans une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, en voulant se relever une douleur dans ses côtes la fit gémir.

-Ryû-sama vous êtes réveiller, ne bougez pas votre blessure va se rouvrir.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle, quelques fois elle était déjà venue au sanctuaire prier. Dans la même pièce se trouvait également Kaede, les trois petits orphelins, et d'autres personnes...

-Je suis désolée je n'ai pu sauver personnes...

-Au contraire... Vous avez réussi à mettre en déroute ce dieu inconnu. Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu Ryû-sama ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Comment va Kaede ? Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

-Oui elle est plus dure qu'on puisse croire, mais il me manque les herbes pour soigner son bras... Si je ne peux pas le faire je vais devoir lui amputer...

-..., un frisson parcourut Hinata. Kaede m'as parler de sa sœur qui vit au sanctuaire du tigre... Je dois aller là-bas si je veux la sauver...

La femme au traits tirés par la fatigue l'observa sans doute d'accord avec elle.

Après avoir préparer quelques affaire pour la marche qui s'annonçait elle embrassa les enfants s'excusant mille fois le front au sol, mais les bambins ne lui en voulurent pas, la femme de la maison était également leur tante qui promit de les élevés comme ses propres enfants.

Après s'être habillée de se tenue de prêtresse elle se dirigea vers la sortie en s'arrêtant devant Kaede lui adressant une prière.

En sortant de la maison les bois d'Hinata se cognèrent contre le haut de l'embrasure de la porte. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elles avaient grandit, une nouvelle naissance de bois avaient également poussés à leurs bases mais contrairement aux autres elles partaient chacune vers l'avant... Poussant un soupir elle toucha ses nouvelles excroissances encore très douce.

Elle observa autour d'elle et vit la population du village silencieuse couper des fois par le cris d'un blessé, quand les villageois la virent tous vinrent à elle, non pas pour lui jeter des pierres comme elle aurait pu croire mais pour lui baiser les mains, les pieds, lui offrir de la nourriture, et lui adresser des prières... Dépasser par tout cela, elle ne cessa de s'excuser vers tout le monde

-Vous ne vous souvenez donc vraiment de rien Ryû-sama … ? lui demanda sa soigneuse attentive.

-Non... Juste que j'étais très en colère... Je ne l'avais jamais été autant...

L'autre au cheveux grisonnant l'observa en réfléchissant, puis finalement lui dit doucement

-Vous le découvrirait bien assez facilement alors je pense. Elle accompagna Hinata jusqu'à la sortit du village et lui indiqua le chemin. Pour trouver le sanctuaire du tigre vous devez suivre le soleil se coucher pendant trois semaines.

-Trois semaines ? C'est beaucoup trop Kaede ne tiendra jamais autant de temps... Je marcherais également une nuit sur deux. J'y arriverais au bout de deux semaines, ajouta-t-elle déterminée. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir soigner et d'avoir veiller sur moi. Je serais de retour dans un mois, faites ce que vous pouvez pour Kaede et pour les autres blessés.

La femme hocha la tête, Hinata commença son voyage, plus décidée que jamais.

Elle espéra juste que sa rencontre avec le tigre se passera bien...


	3. Chapter 3

Allongé à même le sol le dieu se remettait comme il pouvait aussi bien de son moral que de ses blessures. Mais ce n'était pas la douleur physiques qui le faisait souffrir, un pincement au cœur le rendait amer. Ryû ne l'avait pas reconnus et en plus il l'avait blessé intentionnellement... Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs plus son corps de dragon, si, sur le moment cela l'avait étonné il avait vite compris que la bénédiction qu'il avait lancer sur les animaux possédait une faille que le dieu n'avait pas penser. Ainsi seulement l'âme des animaux avait survécu mais pour pouvoir vivre ils devaient habiter le corps d'un mortel...

Il repensa à la jeune femme qui abrite Ryû, il n'avais vus que très rarement des êtres humains mais cette jeune femme aux cheveux bleu nuit lui avait immédiatement plût. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi d'ailleurs. Et même lorsqu'elle s'était énervée et grâce à sa magie expulsait loin de son sanctuaire elle était pour lui encore plus intéressante.

En se relevant il s'aperçut qu'une liquide épais et rouge coulait le long de sa tempe, première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de fluide, du bout des doigts il l'observa et retrouva dans ses souvenirs le nom le sang. Ce qui circulait dans les veines et le corps des mortels, humains ou animaux. Pourquoi en avait-il alors ? Est-ce qu'il était devenus lui aussi mortel ? Pouvait-il … Mourir ?

-Comme n'importe quel homme oui sans doute. Lui répondit une voix perdue dans la cimes des arbres.

Le dieu mortel abaissa sa main et tenta de découvrir d'où venait le son.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui n'est-ce pas ? Un humain serait mort de cette chute vertigineuse c'est sûr.

-Je n'aime pas parler avec le vent...

Un ricanement retentit quelque part dans la forêt, et ainsi devant le dieu apparut une petite bestiole, un chapeau de paille sur la tête, une gourde de saké sur le dos et une queue rayée de noir et de blanc.

-Pourquoi un raton laveur comme toi t'intéresse à mes affaires, demanda l'être divin déçu et lassé.

-Un raton laveur ? Oh kami-sama, je vous en pris ne me comparer pas à ces simples animaux. Je suis un Tanuki continua-t-il, un yôkai de la forêt.

-Yôkai... Je pensais avoir enfermer tout les démons dans les enfers avant que je ne disparaisse...

-Mille ans sont passés, Kami-sama et maintenant il existe des yôkai très très puissants et d'autres plus simples comme moi.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt que j'ai à voir dedans...

-Et si je vous dit que je peux vous aider pour votre quête afin de retrouver vos pouvoirs, kami-sama ?

Le dieu mortel lui tourna le dos et dit en même temps

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour la réaliser.

Le yôkai sembla réfléchir et répondit finalement :

-Saviez-vous que la femme qui abrite Ryû est l'une des plus faibles des douze ?

Le tanuki observa le dos du dieu pendant que celui-ci perdu dans ses pensées méditait. Le yôkai pris sa gourde de saké et après avoir l'ouvert en bus une gorgée, il aimait sentir le liquide brûlant et enivrant couler le long de sa gorge, et alors qu'il se grattait derrière l'oreille la voix du dieu mortel brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Très bien, j'accepte que tu m'aide, mais je voudrais savoirs quelque chose avant, l'être divin se tourna vers le tanuki. Que veux-tu en échange ?

\- Oh je vois que votre majesté est très perspicace, et bien en effet il y a quelques choses qui me ferait vraiment plaisir... Je voudrais devenir un yôkai majeur, beaucoup plus puissant que ce que je suis et une autre chose. Vous souvenez vous de la jeune femme du sanctuaire ? Celle qui vous à battu à plate couture ? Il se tut sous le regard assassin du dieu. Hé bien c'est elle que je voudrais...

-Cette fille... ? Pourquoi ?

Le raton laveur magique leva son regard vers le ciel, il semblait empli de nostalgie.

-Il y a quelques années de cela, alors que j'étais pris dans un piège à ours de chasseur, fait comme un rat et croyant ma dernière heure arrivée elle est apparut. Tel un ange tombée du ciel. Me regardé pas comme cela je vous le jure, après m'avoir délivrée elle m'as emmenée dans son sanctuaire et ma soigné... Mais le seul problème, c'est que je n'est jamais osé lui avouer ce que je suis. Pour elle je ne devais être qu'un raton laveur bizarre, du coup quand j'étais enfin prêt d'être remis à la nature elle m'as ramenée là où elle m'as trouvée et est partit... Partit... Et depuis je l'espionne...

Le dieu arrêta d'écouter à ce moment là, étrangement il n'était pas près de donner ce service au petit être de la forêt, il pourrait toujours cependant lui faire croire...

-Très bien tu l'auras. Tu va m'emmener à l'endroit le plus proche où se trouve le yôkai majeur de la région. Qui est l'animal habitant le plus proche d'ici … ?

Le tanuki souris d'un rictus mauvais et grâce à ses pouvoirs se transforma, prenant une apparence humaine, ses cheveux poussèrent d'un rouge sang, ses yeux aux contours noirs sans sourcils se teintèrent d'un bleu très clair, dépourvus de pupilles. Des habits recouvrèrent son corps musclé et fin, il ne resta que son chapeau de paille et sa gourde de sake s'adaptant à sa taille. Un tatouage du même rouge que ses cheveux apparut sur son front au dessus de son œil gauche.

Amour...

-Le tigre... Madara-Sama...

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Hinata marchait, la jeune femme suivait les petits chemins qui parcouraient la montagne découpant ainsi la forêt. Au départ ses pieds l'avaient fait atrocement souffrir et plusieurs fois par jour la prêtresse avait dû s'arrêter pour se les masser.

La nuit elle dormait à la belle étoile, et malgré les bruits d'animaux et le vent elle était tellement fatiguée que très vite elle s'endormait. Quelques rares fois elle avait croisée des gens la reconnurent grâce à ses bois. Hinata ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir gênée ou heureuse, elle ne s'arrêtait que pour dormir ou manger.

Un matin fut différents des autres, elle s'était réveillée avec une étrange sensation, comme si elle était observée, et cette sensation l'as suivit jusqu'au soir alors qu'elle continuait sa route. Un moment alors qu'elle semblait entendre des bruits de pas derrière elle Hinata se retourna d'un coup, un raton laveur se trouvait au milieu du chemin à quelques pas derrière elle. Tout de suite elle se sentit plus détendus, la bleue se mis accroupit et tendit la main vers l'animal qui pris peur et s'enfuit en couinant bizarrement.

Elle le regarda partir, puis se releva quand plus aucun bruits de vint à ses oreilles, Hinata se retourna et compris immédiatement pourquoi l'animal semblait terrorisé, devant elle au milieu du chemin, calme et concentré un tigre lui barrer la route. La bleue sentit la chaire de poule remonter le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque et finir sa course dans ses bras, son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite. Que faire ? Ne pas bouger au risque de se faire dévorer ? Ou s'enfuir en courant et finalement se faire … dévorer ?

Une goutte de sueur parcourut sa tempe, son cerveau travaillait à une vitesse folle, elle espérait même que le tigre n'avait pas faim et ne daignerais pas la manger... Hinata pria n'importe quel dieu de l'aider afin que sa quête ne finisse pas là. Mais apparemment aucun dieu n'était prêt à l'aider car le tigre se tapis au sol et commença à s'avancer vers la jeune prêtresse.

-Tu sais je n'ai que la peau sur les os, tu serait déçu de me tuer …

Le tigre s'élança d'un bond et Hinata l'évita de justesse en se jetant sur le côté, elle dévala la pente cachée par les fourrés et arriver en bas malgré ses membres qui la faisaient souffrir elle se remis debout et commença à courir, le tigre à ses trousses. Mais malheureusement celui-ci ne mis pas longtemps avant de la rattraper, de tout son poids il sauta sur son dos la faisant chuter au sol, un hurlement de la bleue surpris l'animal qui fit un bond en arrière. De sa main droite Hinata attrapa une pierre qu'elle lança sur l'animal et le toucha au niveau du front, le félin fou de rage grogna de plus belle une expression furieuse pouvait se deviner sur ses traits.

La jeune femme sentit sa dernière heure arrivée et alors qu'elle n'attendait plus rien, le tigre se rapprochant d'elle une ombre passa près d'elle et sauta sur la gueule du prédateur s'accrochant à sa joue, le raton laveur qu'elle avait vue quelques instants plus tôt. Le roi de cette forêt qui devait en avoir assez de son autorité sans cesse refoulée réussis à donner un coup de pattes au petit animal qui atterrit sur ses pattes, la queue gonflée de défi mais la pattes ayant reçu le choc semblait étrangement tordus.

Hinata compris que l'animal allait mourir si elle n'intervenait pas, quitte à être elle même blessée elle ne pouvait laisser une créature innocente se sacrifie pour tenter de la sauver ou du moins de faire diversion pour qu'elle se sauve... Mais elle n'eus plus le temps de réfléchir lorsqu'elle vit le super prédateur faire un saut vers le petit animal. Son seul réflexe fut de sauter également et de se mettre en travers du chemin de la bête...

-Couché Tora ! Cria une voix quelque part.

Le félin on ne sais comment réussis à éviter la jeune femme et se coucha comme une crêpe au sol non sans quitter des yeux ses proies potentiel.

Hinata, elle, atterrit lourdement au sol, elle se frotta la tête et releva les yeux. Son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine, ce fut ce même moment que le vent choisit pour se lever faisant envoler quelques mèches de cheveux d'Hinata et de l'homme se trouvant devant elle. Des cheveux noir corbeau encadrés un visage dur, sa frange longue lui cachée presque les yeux mais le peu qu'elle pouvait voir donna un frisson de peur à la bleue qui n'osa pas bouger. Ses cheveux plutôt longs contrastés avec l'arrière de sa tête où ceux-ci plus court étaient relevés naturellement en pique. Une moue de mépris pouvait se lire clairement sur son visage, ses yeux d'ailleurs si froids et dur l'obligea à baisser les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Mais elle eu le temps de voir qu'il portait un kimono traditionnel de couleur noir par dessus un hakama noir. Elle aperçut également un arc ainsi qu'un carquois dans son dos et un sabre accroché à sa taille.

Ce qui la surpris le plus fut la longue queue rayée orangé et noir qui bougeait doucement, partant sans doute au niveau de ses reins elle finissait au niveau de ses talons.

Lorsqu'il parla sa voix grave trancha l'air comme une lame affûtée

Puis-je savoir en quel honneur mon cher voisin viens sur mon territoire, sans avoir envoyé auparavant un quelconque messager ? Et seul de surcroît ? D'après ce que j'ai vus vous n'avez pas l'air de vous entendre avec mon animal de compagnie.

Voisin ? Elle compris qu'il s'adressait au dragon et non à elle même. Hinata retint sa respiration et se força à se relever pour affronter son regard.

-Pardonnez mon intrusion Geki-san, mais je suis venus à votre rencontre car j'ai besoin de votre aide... J'ai... Mon sanctuaire a été attaqué par... quelqu'un...

Pour toutes réponse l'homme ne changea pas d'expression et ne dis rien, Hinata poursuivis

-Lors de cette attaque l'autre prêtresse du temple a été blessée et elle a besoin d'une herbe pour la sauver, mais celle-ci ne pousse pas dans mes montagnes. Kaede, avant de s'endormir, m'as dit de venir voir sa sœur qui habite chez vous pour qu'elle puisse me donner les herbes nécessaires afin qu'elle puisse se rétablir...

Cette fois-ci l'homme leva la tête vers le ciel et sembla réfléchir. Puis finalement il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner son tigre derrière lui. Hinata le voyant s'éloigner sans aucune réponse décida de le suivre

-Geki-san ! Répondez moi au moins s'il vous plaît !

En un dixième de secondes Hinata se retrouva avec la pointe d'un katana sur la gorge,de l'autre côté du sabre le bras tendu, le réceptacle du tigre au cheveux noir la regardé haineusement. Puis tout aussi froidement il dit tout en abaissant son arme

-Quelqu'un de notre envergure, aussi faible soit-il, incapable de protéger son sanctuaire, de secourir les gens qui vivent chez lui... Ce genre de personne me donne envie de vomir... Et ne sont pas acceptés chez moi. Je suis désolé pour votre seconde, j'enverrais un de mes messagers vous portez un kôden.

Puis sans d'autres mots il se retourna pour de bon et disparut dans la forêt, Hinata le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus le voir, au bout du rouleau elle s'écroula sur ses genoux et les larmes envahirent ses yeux...

-Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin et un égoïste ! Lui cria-t-elle sans être sûre qu'il ne l'ai entendus.

La nuit tomba très rapidement, la prêtresse décida de camper là où le tigre l'avait laisser. Son cœur était à présent remplis de doute, découragée par tout ce qui lui arrivée elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'elle aurait du faire. Avait-elle eu raison de venir jusqu'ici pour finalement se faire chasser ? Y avait-il quelque chose qu'elle avait mal fait ? Envelopper dans sa couverture elle enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Hinata repensa à Kaede, allait-elle mieux ? Ou pire ? Elle eu rapidement mal à la tête à trop réfléchir...

« Ce genre de personne me donne envie de vomir »

Les paroles durs du tigre revint en mémoire, elle ne voulait qu'une chose c'était de rentrer chez elle, même de remonter le temps avant tout ça … Mais malheureusement cela n'était pas possible, elle regarda les étoiles et reconnut certaines constellations, son sanctuaire lui manqué, sa vie d'avant lui manquée, Kaede lui manquait … Hinata pleura encore, en fait le tigre avait raison. Elle ne méritait pas d'être le dragon, même le lapin devait être plus fort qu'elle... Et comme pour approuvait sa remarque il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes en quelques secondes.

-Ryû-sama ?

Surprise d'être appeler par son titre Hinata releva la tête précipitamment, un homme plus grand que le tigre se tenait devant elle, les cheveux long noir il portait un chapeau chinois sur la tête, un long manteau noir le protégé de la pluie.

-Ah je suis enfin heureux de vous avoir trouver Ryû-sama, je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps. Rassemblons vos affaires nous partons.

Ses yeux noirs étaient beaucoup plus doux que ceux du tigre, il fit un sourire à Hinata qui se sentit mieux

-Mais qui êtes vous ?

-Oh excusez moi, je suis le grand frère de Geki-sama. Je suis venus vous chercher pour vous emmenez au sanctuaire.

-Vous êtes son frère... Vous êtes vraiment très différents l'un de l'autre...

-Ah bon ? Pourtant on se ressemble beaucoup physiquement.

-Non, je voulais dire … Vous êtes gentil alors que votre frère a vraiment à un comportement étrange...

-Hum... oui vous avez raison, d'habitude quand il trouve quelqu'un de perdu dans la forêt il ne me dis jamais où il se trouve, là il ma précisément dit où vous vous trouviez. C'est vraiment très étrange pour le coup...

L'homme au cheveux long lui tendit ensuite sa main en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

-Vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom...

-Excusez moi, je me nomme Itachi, Ryû-sama.

Hinata fut ainsi emmener par le bel homme jusqu'au sanctuaire du tigre, elle aurait plutôt appeler cela un palace tellement le bâtiment n'avait rien à voir avec son lieu de vie à elle. La maison du tigre devait être cinq ou six fois plus grande que la sienne.

Il y avait également beaucoup plus de personnes, des domestiques essentiellement, Hinata fut d'ailleurs très bien accueillis, elle eu même le droit de pouvoir prendre un bain. Cela lui fit un bien fou après le temps qu'elle avait passer dehors à se baigner dans les rivières qu'elle croisée. Sa peau repris une douceur qu'elle avait perdus et une domestique vint même lui peigner les cheveux.

Enfin elle essayait, gênée par les bois d'Hinata elle ne savait trop comment se placer pour être à la fois à l'aise et ne pas faire mal à la jeune femme. Hinata fut très patiente et malgré les nœuds de ses cheveux elle ne dit jamais rien.

Alors que la domestique eu finit de la coiffer le shôgi de leur pièce s'ouvrit et le grand frère du maîtres des lieux apparut, Hinata remarqua ainsi à la lumière qu'il avait de très grandes cernes, avait-il du mal à dormir ?

-Ouah vous avez fait du très bon travail Hana-san, je vais vous demandez de me suivre Ryû-sama mon frère souhaiterait vous voir en privé.

Hinata hocha de la tête et Itachi vit une lueur déterminée dans son regard.

L'homme caressait son tigre, sa tête posé sur ses genoux, la félin ronronna comme un gros chat en manque d'affection. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui préoccuper le plus il attendait que le dragon daigne se montrer. Et il commençait à s'impatienter.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de se lever pour aller dans sa suite une servante lui annonça l'arrivée de son invitée. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit laissant apparaître son frère suivit du... Il ne la reconnut pas de suite, la femme qui se présentait devant lui actuellement ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'il avait trouver dans la forêt en larme, les cheveux entremêlés de branches et qui l'avait insulté de crétin. Quelques clochettes et fleurs accrochées à ses bois attirèrent le regard du tigre et de son maître.

C'était maintenant une belle femme aux cheveux noués en un chignon élégant, qui avait abandonner sa tenue de prêtresse pour un kimono bleu pastel orné de fleurs de nénuphars. Même son visage avait changer, ses yeux étaient encore un peu gonflés mais maintenant résolution sans faille arborer ses traits.

Le maître du sanctuaire se redressa un peu plus, et après que le dragon se soit installé il essaya de la jauger du regard mais rien n'y fit elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je me demandais juste, commença-t-il. Êtes vous inconsciente ou très courageuse ?

-Excusez moi Geki-san je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit Hinata qui chercha dans sa mémoire.

-Vous m'avez insulté de crétin...

A la droite d'Hinata on pu entendre un petit rire étouffé, le frère aîné essayé tant bien que mal de se retenir de ne pas rire...

S'ensuivit une dispute entre les frères qui mis Hinata mal à l'aise... Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder ici... Elle se pencha ainsi en avant son front, genoux et pointe de pieds touchant le sol, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête elle cria presque :

-Geki-san s'il vous plaît ! Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité et d'avoir demandé à ce que l'on me sorte de cette forêt, mais je ne peux rester éternellement ici. Je vous prie d'accepter donc ma requête !

Les deux hommes surpris se turent d'un coup, impressionner par la volonté que celle-ci dégager.

-Quel requête petit frère ? Demanda Itachi à son cadet.

Pour toute réponse l'autre soupira, alors qu'elle s'était penchée en avant les cloches accrochées à ses bois avaient tintées... Le son résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, il aimait ce bruit.

-Je ne peux vous aider dans votre quête... Ryû-san...

Hinata se redressa rapidement, et le tigre pût lire dans ses yeux de la déception, ce qui lui fit rapidement détourner le regard. La bleu chercha ses mots visiblement troublée, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

-M...mais Kaede m'as dit que sa sœur se trouvait ici... Si … Si je ne peux pas la voir... Alors elle va … mourir...

-Makoto n'est pas ici.

Hinata fixa le tigre, celui-ci les yeux fermés continua.

-Elle est partit depuis presque un an au sanctuaire du coq à cause de la santé « fragile » de celui-ci. Si vous voulez la voir c'est là-bas qu'il faudra aller, j'espère juste que vous êtes prête à faire de la marche. Rien que pour sa rendre au sanctuaire cela prends facilement deux mois. Avec vos jambes cela mettra presque trois mois.

Après un rapide calcul dans sa tête Hinata se rendit compte qu'il lui faudrait sept voir huit mois pour effectuer le voyage aller retour. Ses cloches tintèrent quand elle se mit debout, elle s'inclina devant son hôte

-Merci de m'avoir accueillis dans votre demeure Geki-san, mais je vais devoir vous laissez pour rentrer chez moi. Je voudrais passer le peu de temps qu'il reste à Kaede pour le passer avec elle...

-Espèce d'idiote, commença-t-il J'ai déjà envoyé des émissaires dans ton sanctuaire pour qu'il apporte ce qu'il faut à ta suivante et aux autres personnes de ton village.

-Mais... mais comment … ?

-Mon cadet a quelques connaissances dans les plantes à force de s'échapper plusieurs jours en forêt Ryû-sama. Je savais bien qu'on fond tu n'as pas un mauvais fond mon frère.

-Tu parle trop Itachi.

Hinata se mit à rire les larmes en coin des yeux.

-Par contre je vais vous demander un service en échange Ryû.

Hinata l'observa, que pouvait-elle faire en échange qui puisse intéresser le tigre ?

-Je veux que vous veniez avec moi au sanctuaire du coq, je pense que si Makoto n'est toujours pas revenue c'est parce qu'elle est retenue là-bas. Et puis vue que le coq est votre cousin cela ne devrait pas être compliqué pour vous de la faire partir non ?

Les souvenirs de la bleu revint en mémoire, elle n'avait que très peu de lien avec sa famille et encore moins de son cousin. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait aider le tigre à aller récupérer sa servante. Mais en attendant il avait déjà envoyer des gens s'occuper de Kaede et des villageois, alors comment pouvait-elle refuser ? Surtout qu'apparemment c'est un long voyage qu'elle allait entreprendre avec lui si elle acceptait. Déjà que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés uniquement tout les deux le tigre l'avait repousser assez violemment, allait-il faire pareil si ils allaient voyager ensemble ?

-Sasuke-dono ! Sasuke-dono vous devez venir voir ce qui se passe, s'écria un garde alors que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à volée. C'est horrible seigneur ! Des onis attaquent le sanctuaire !

Le dieu observait ses sbires yôkai détruire tout ce qui pouvait se trouvait devant eux, le sanctuaire du tigre était étonnement beaucoup plus grand que celui du dragon. Les serviteurs et gardes essayèrent tant bien que mal de défendre leur maison mais les onis avident de chairs les dévoraient sans aucune pitié. Mais le dieu ne s'intéressait pas au petit peuple, il attendait patiemment la venue du félin pour lequel il avait dû s'allié avec ces démons abjects.

Alors qu'il observait le spectacle la personne qu'il attendait le plus sortit du sanctuaire un sabre accroché à la taille, en compagnie d'un autre homme plus âgé et de...

Son cœur spectrale fit un bond dans sa poitrine en la voyant, il n'était même pas sûr que c'était la même femme, il devrait confirmer ce qu'il voyait.

D'un bond gigantesque il alla se placer devant les trois nouveaux arrivants et ses soupçons se révélèrent vrai quand il observa de plus prêt la demoiselle. Les deux autres se mirent en position de combat mais le dieu ne s'y intéressa même plus, son attention reporter sur le dragon. Il pensa à ce qu'il devait faire afin de regagner tout ses pouvoirs et cela le rendit... triste ?

D'un réflexe il évita une lame qui lui aurait couper la tête s'il n'aurait pas reculer à temps, le tigre se plaça devant le dragon sans doute conscient de quelque chose...

Il ne su pas pourquoi mais voir le regard qu'avait lancer l'étranger sur le dragon l'avait énerver plus que nécessaire, sa lame était partit seule comme mû d'une volonté propre. Sasuke observa l'homme qui était venus l'attaquer dans sa demeure, il ne pouvait rester insensible aux cris désespérer de ses sujets.

-Itachi, va aider les habitants je m'occupe personnellement de ce connard.

-Tu est sûr ?

-Oui allez vas-y avant qu'ils ne tuent tout le monde.

L'aîné courut alors aider les gardes qui avaient réussis à s'organiser malgré tout le raffut engendré par les démons. Sasuke fit face au dieu qui ne parut aucunement impressionner par le tigre.

-Geki... Tu as toujours était celui qui me causais le plus de problème à l'époque et je vois que cela n'as pas changer. Je te conseil de te laisser faire cela ne prendra que quelques secondes si tu reste tranquille...expliqua très calmement le dieu au longs cheveux noirs.

Sasuke ne bougea pas, il sentit dans son dos la main d'Hinata le toucher

-Geki-san, faites attention ce n'est pas un ennemi comme les autres...

-Pff si il crois me faire peur il se trompe lourdement, ce serais plutôt à toi de te laisser faire espèce d'enfoiré ! Comme ça je pourrais te trancher en deux plus facilement.

Sur ces mots il se rua vers son adversaire qui esquiva son attaque d'un bond en arrière, le tigre furieux continua de l'attaquer sous le regard médusé d'Hinata qui cherchait un moyen de se rendre utile. C'est alors que, sur sa droite elle entendit des cris de désespoirs, plus loin quelques servantes qui tentait de fuir d'un démon se retrouvaient coincés entre deux monstres.

Sans réfléchir Hinata se rua vers les femmes faisant face au monstre qui voulait les dévorer. Et alors que sa main énorme se rapprochait d'elles, un halo lumineux apparut autour du groupe et lorsque la patte de l'oni entra en contact avec le bouclier argenté sa main brûla et fut presque aussitôt recouvert de cloques, ce qui lui arracha un hurlement guttural.

Le bouclier disparut et Hinata se sentit fatiguée, comme vidait de son énergie. Les femmes avec elles la remerciaient avec dix milles mots lui promettant une fidélité à toute épreuve mais la bleu n'entendait plus grand chose si ce n'est qu'un bruit sourd dans ses oreilles. Elle ne vit ainsi pas une tentacule venir dans son dos et ne sentit qu'au dernier moment sa présence.

Mais trop tard le membre lisse l'attrapa par le cou et la souleva haut dans le ciel, le souffle coupé Hinata essaya tant bien que mal de planter ses ongles dans la chair du monstre, le démon qui s'avéra être un mélange horrible de plusieurs créatures tout aussi démoniaques les unes que les autres ne fit que resserrer son étreinte mortel sur sa proie. Hinata se sentit partir peu à peu que que ses poumons se mirent à lui brûler réclamant toujours plus d'oxygènes, quand elle pensa que tout était finis la bleu se sentit tomber.

Littéralement...

L'air engloutit à nouveaux ses poumons la faisant souffrir, elle s'aperçut encore sonnée qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un inconnus, en tout cas elle ne l'avait jamais vue avant, ce qui la frappa fut ses cheveux d'un joli rouge sang. Elle eu l'impression que la descente dura une décennie et alors qu'elle aller toucher terre l'homme se tourna vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Hinata fut absorber par le regard doux et protecteur de son sauveur. Il l'as déposa délicatement sur le sol, autour d'eux le combat pour la préservation du sanctuaire faisait rage mais rien n'aurait sans doute pu gâcher ce moment.

L'inconnu pris délicatement une clochette accrochée aux bois d'Hinata et lui dit simplement

-Faites attention... Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous sauver, Hinata-hime...

Il lui donna une feuille d'arbre qui était apparut magiquement dans sa main et le temps qu'elle redresse la tête l'homme aux cheveux rouge avait disparus. A sa place reposait sur le sol le démon aux tentacules, mort.

Hinata cherchait encore sa respiration quand elle vit plus loin le maître des lieux continuer son combat contre le dieu. Et alors que le tigre se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait, son agresseur fit voler son katana d'un coup de pied, l'arme atterrit à quelques mètres de la jeune femme. Mais ce qui suivit la laissa bouche bée.

Madara planta sa main dans le torse de Sasuke qui cracha du sang

-Je t'avais dit de te laisser faire, mais comme tu le vois tu fais encore ce que tu veux et tu en pâtis. Maintenant laisse toi faire ou sinon tu va souffrir.

En retirant sa main petit à petit du corps du tigre Hinata se rendit compte avec effroi que le dieu était en train de retirer l'âme du Tigre du corps de Sasuke ! La bête rugit lorsque sa tête sortit du corps de son hôte arracher par la main divine. Le garçon au cheveux noirs poussa un cri de douleur à l'unisson de l'animal.

Hinata regarda autour d'elle, elle devait trouver une solution, quelque chose pour sauver Sasuke, pour sauver son... ami ? Un éclair de génie la parcourus lorsqu'elle vit le sabre planté à quelques pas d'elle...

Le dieu extrayait lentement l'âme du tigre du corps de son hôte, il ne devait surtout pas l'abîmer en l'arrachant trop brusquement, les conséquences pourrait en être catastrophique, dans le meilleur des cas l'âme serait couper en deux … Il devait au moins reconnaître que l'hôte était doté d'une volonté de fer car il retenait l'âme en lui par la seule force de sa volonté, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Et alors qu'il restait concentré il perçut du mouvement sur sa gauche et aperçut trop tard le dragon, un katana relevé au dessus de la tête, l'abaissant violemment sur son poignet. Son réflexe de retirer sa main entraîna l'âme avec. La lame trancha net la tête du tigre éthéré.

De rage Madara envoya un coup de poing magistral à Hinata qui l'envoya volait contre un mur non loin de là, sa colère laissa place à une frustration. Il regarda dans sa main le petit feu d'âme qu'il avait réussis à arracher du corps de l'hôte qui s'était évanouis sur le sol.

-Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix, même si je dois te tuer je le ferais.

-Arrêté je vous en supplie ! Cria une voix féminine.

Hinata s'était relevée un filet de sang parcourant son visage, des larmes sans doute de douleurs avaient perlés au coin de ses yeux. Madara se détendit un peu...

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? Qui êtes-vous bon sang ?! Je vous en prie...

Le dieu s'était rapproché le temps qu'elle parlait et se trouvait à présent tout prêt de son visage, la bleu ne pouvait détourner ses yeux du regard plus noir que les ténèbres de l'homme au cheveux longs qui se trouvait devant son corps. Il releva sa main où reposée l'âme du tigre et la colla sur sa propre poitrine, celle-ci fut absorber par le corps du dieu.

Hinata se mit à trembler sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi... Elle sentit que c'était quelque chose tout au fond d'elle qui était effrayé, une larme coula le long de sa joue que Madara du revers de ses doigts essuya. Presque érotiquement il glissa sa main le long de sa joue afin d'atteindre sa gorge mais la serra d'une poigne de fer, il murmura à Hinata coller contre elle :

-Souviens toi quand cela sera ton tour de rester bien tranquille, je ne voudrais pas faire de mal à une personne aussi fragile que ton hôte voyons... Ce serais... Dommage. Tellement dommage.

Il la relâcha et disparut en même temps que les démons qu'il avait emporter avec lui en traversant un vortex aussi noir que ses sombres desseins.

Hinata courut vers le brun toujours inconscient au sol. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur battre à travers sa poitrine, il était encore vivant... Autour d'eux les survivants se relevèrent, blessés pour certains, choqués pour beaucoup. Des lamentations étaient la seule chose de dites par tout le monde. Itachi, l'aîné rejoignit les deux hôtes, au départ inquiet pour son frère il fut rassuré de savoir qu'il était encore vivant.

Heureusement pour tout le monde seulement une partie du sanctuaire fut toucher par l'attaque et tout le monde eu un toit au dessus de sa tête pour la nuit. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que le brun se réveilla...

Le lendemain, Hinata se trouvait dans le jardin, l'air frais du printemps lui faisait du bien, autour d'elle les oiseaux avaient repris leurs chants malgré les événements de la veille. La bleue réfléchissait, que pouvait bien vouloir cet homme à tout prix ? Comment pouvait-il extraire les âmes des animaux comme cela ? Allait-il faire cela aux douze ? Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, elle se rappela le regard noir et froid du dieu qui lui fit avoir la chair de poule.

Elle réfléchissait à pourquoi voulait-il leurs âmes. Y avait-il un lien entre ce que lui avait dit Kaede et cet individu ? La bleue était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle, Sasuke se tenait là fier et toujours aussi droit que d'habitude, seul un bandage entourant son bras pouvait témoigner ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

-Geki-san, vous êtes sûr que vous levez maintenant ne va pas vous affaiblir ? Vous devriez vous reposer...

-Je vais bien, merci de vous inquiétez mais c'est inutile.

-Ah... D'accord.

Un ange passa, laissant place à un silence dérangeant, Hinata regarda avec passion ses pieds et Sasuke semblait concentré sur les oiseaux qui les entouraient

-Je voulais vous dire... commença Hinata.

-Est-ce que vous... dit en même temps Sasuke.

Ils se turent attendant que l'autre continue, mais sans réponse reprirent :

-Il faut que je vous demande...

-Voudriez-vous me …

Le tigre passablement agacé se lança

-Il faut que l'on prévienne les autres signes, et VOUS devez venir avec moi. Car je sens que vous ne m'avez pas tout dis. De plus je pense que ce qu'il m'as fait il reviendra forcément un jour ou l'autre pour revenir le faire à vous alors autant que vous restiez avec moi pour qu'on lui complique la tâche.

Hinata réfléchit, ce n'était peut être pas une mauvaise idée, en tout cas c'était mieux que de se séparer et de s'offrir sur un plateau en argent à l'ennemi.

-Quand voulez-vous partir Geki-san ? Demanda Hinata.

-Nous partons dès demain matin, j'espère pour vous que vos affaires seront prêtes. Tâchez de ne pas nous ralentir pendant cette période.

Il s'éloigna sans plus de cérémonie, laissant la bleue seule avec ses pensées. Elle ne savait décidément pas du tout comment cernée son homologue félin.

Elle observa le ciel, et repensa à ce qui l'attendait. Elle allait revoir sa famille... Et cela lui fit peur...


End file.
